Earth End
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Él era parte de un grupo que llevaba décadas intentando hacer caer un sistema injusto. Lo habían conseguido, pero lo que habían encontrado era motivo de sorpresa. ¿En serio aquel muchacho era quién controlaba su sociedad? ¿Qué debían hacer con él? Kaishin/Shinkai.
1. The Whites

¡Ciao!

Fantasía, cosas extrañas, gustos extraños, en fin. Este fic es eso, mera fantasía de la que he querido obtener un Kaishin un poco más diferente uwu. Bueno, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten desde ya, ¡Y les dejo leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1; {The Whites}**

 _Actualidad_

Su aliento cálido pegaba sobre sí mismo en aquel infierno subterráneo. Valdría la pena, quedaba poco por esperar para salir del asqueroso lugar y lanzarse a las aventuras del exterior, aquellas que no deparaban más que guerra y conflictos. Él lo sabía, disponiéndose a acabar con todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, tal como el _Central System_ lo hacía con ellos cada vez que desobedecían el más mínimo de sus injustas reglas. Criado e impulsado con esa mentalidad contra la dictadura instaurada hace siglos después del mito del mundo antiguo, él; otro más parte del ejército _White,_ que llevaban décadas planeando el asalto a la cuidad Centro, contra todos los _Close_ habitantes de la misma, aquellos que besaban los pies del régimen con tal de vivir de los trabajos que ellos, regiones alejadas del Centro, estaban en obligación de cumplir.

—¿Estás listo, líder?—cuestionó uno de ellos, con el rostro más manchado que el propio. Los ojos marrón de su interlocutor brillaban con más éxtasis del que él poseía, todo por la emoción de salir de la pocilga en que se hallaban ocultos.

—Claro, nunca tanto como ahora—dijo con tranquilidad fingida, carcomiéndole los nervios por dentro. A un líder con escuadrón solo le quedaba esperar la misión que daban los revolucionarios en Jefe, pues eso los destinaría a hacer uno u otra cosa con la motivación a acabar con la sociedad que tan injustamente habían creado.

Con un suspiro de alivio, recibió la noticia esperada y deseó por un momento echarse atrás. ¡¿Desconectar el _Control System_?! ¡A menos de que llevase un ejército, eso sería un gran problema!

 _Siglos atrás_

La guerra asoló el mundo, como todos hubiesen esperado para el fin de su destrucción, más bajo habían caído matándose entre ellos. Pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban por el mundo, se obligaban a reunirse en zonas de seguridad en las que no hubiesen usados compuestos tóxicos ni de la variedad del armamento militar. Todo había quedado atrás, la guerra, aquella solución rápida e ilógica a la sobrepoblación ya no sería un problema para los sobrevivientes, si no el cómo mantenerse vivo de ahora en más. Recursos agotados y un mundo destruido en el que solo se podían hacer uso de ciertos edificios que no habían sido destruidos, como los grandes laboratorios del gran país Norteamericano, que se usó como sede para la nueva generación.

Motivados para no volver a caer en los mismos errores, se usó el proyecto sin finalizar de una computadora capaz de liderar por si sola una sociedad, buscando la mejor solución para los problemas y la mejor división para que no existiesen los problemas económicos, políticos y sociales con los que hasta antes de la guerra habían vivido.

Se implementó la tecnología Madre, con la que se acabó de formar el Sistema Central, que dividió todo en regiones y repartió equitativamente los bienes y tareas.

Todo se mantuvo en calma y los sobrevivientes, orgullosos de su trabajo, en el que se necesitó a aquella persona que ahora no era más que un durmiente en el que sucedía todo, pudieron descansar en paz después del exhaustivo trabajo. Los llamados _Close_ tomaron el terreno central, cansados del trabajar del día a día, y manipularon el Sistema Central a su favor, causando que la memoria original de Shinichi, fuente del sistema, se viese perdida, lo que terminó en todas las injusticias cometidas contra las regiones.

 _Actualidad_

Kaito refunfuñó, gritándole improperios al idiota creador, o en realidad, su amiga; Miyano Shiho, científica jefe de los Whites, quien designaba misiones a partir de la capacidad del escuadrón. Sabía que serían capaces, tanto él como su equipo, pero para una primera misión, la científica se había excedido.

— Los _Close_ han caído bastante ya, de hecho, la cuidad Centro ahora no es más que un campo de guerra viviente, solo tendrás que adentrarte al viejo edificio y desconectar el Sistema Central, no es tan difícil—relató la muchacha, haciéndole ver lo que se suponía que sería un trabajo de abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Si es tan fácil podrías ir tú!—contestó, rozando los límites de su ira, apretujando el pequeño aparato, invento del Profesor Agasa, otro científico loco miembro del equipo de Shiho—¡Yo ni siquiera se apagar esa cosa! ¡Nunca en mi vida la he visto!

— Tranquilízate, es fácil—la voz de la muchacha sonaba fría, yéndose a la burla contra Kuroba—¡Es un gran botón que dice _"Disconnect"_!—dijo—¡Ups, ya es tarde! ¡Suerte, Kaito!

Antes de que él pudiese reclamar nada, la muchacha había cortado la comunicación. Miró a su equipo, quién aunque, quizá jodido de miedo, estaban dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de su líder y llegar lo más lejos que les fuera posible con tal de cumplir su mandato.

El moreno, Hattori Heiji, activo y osado, encajado en la posición de un soldado distinguido, todo un protector del equipo. Ran Mouri, una estratega de primera, hábil con algunas armas, servible para el campo de batalla, personalidad fuerte y ruda. Shukichi Haneda, siempre con ojeras, el tecnológico, un excelente hacker. Kazuha Toyama, al igual que su amigo Hattori, otra soldado de gran fuerza y por último, él, Kaito Kuroba; con una rara y extraña variedad de todo, además de un experto ilusionista con tecnología, bastante servible a la hora de engañar.

Los cinco residían en la Región _Way_ la tercera más cercana al centro, por la cual deberían irse por el pasaje abandonado de los trenes, que pasaban solo de vez en cuando trayendo materiales de otras regiones para ser llevadas a Centro.

—Partiremos por la mañana, hasta entonces, será mejor que descansen—anunció Kaito, echándose sobre un montón de paja que usaba como improvisación de cama.

Se alojaban en una de las tantas casas bajo tierra; sótanos deformes utilizados para ocultarse de los que impartían el régimen del Sistema Central.

* * *

Al amanecer, aún con pereza y otra vez, como en otros días; sin comer, debieron partir temprano por la mañana para poder llegar al tren de más temprano en ir a Centro. La osadía, parte de ellos, les hizo correr con apuro fuera del sótano, pues según la hora indicada el tren pasaría en no más de tres minutos y debían recorrer una distancia considerable.

—¡Apurad el paso!—exclamó Kaito, echándose a correr. Sus vestimentas negras no pasaban desapercibidas para la temprana mañana en la que el Sol, aún cubierto por infinidad de nubes, daba la claridad habitual de su región.

Se echaron a correr viendo la cercanía del tren, al cual sin duda deberían perseguir para subir, puesto que solo estaban programados y no hacían detención en ninguna parada a menos de que debiesen recoger cargamento. Su rostro sucio sudaba del esfuerzo, a tan tempranas horas de la mañana después de recién haberse levantado.

Era un gran esfuerzo, pero valdría la pena si podía acabar con las injusticias. Esta era la vida de los _Whites_ siempre a la disposición de las órdenes con tal de llegar a su meta. Quedaba poco, ya no podía faltar más para acabar con los _Close_ y su dictadura; la guerra llevaba meses en pie, los revolucionarios llevaban la delantera, no sería difícil ganar. En ese momento la ciudad Central estaba decaída, aunque cualquier función seguía en pie solo por el Sistema Central, el que aún ellos no podían tomar.

Era arriesgado mandar solo a un grupo de cinco para completar una misión en ese edificio, el cual estaba lleno de los últimos _Close_ resistentes; pero si Shiho así lo quería, el cumpliría el mandato, como era su deber, para su amiga y para su propia satisfacción.

—¡El tren viene, intenten subirse a él por las rendijas abiertas!—ordenó Kaito, con su camiseta negra ondeando de lo ancha, desgarrada en varios sectores, mientras los pantalones ajustados a sus piernas hacían decoro de su admirable físico.

Los cinco lograron subirse en cuestión de minutos al rápido tren, pudiendo descansar entre los sacos de trigo del vagón al que habían subido. Con esa velocidad, tardarían solo dos horas en llegar a la ciudad Centro, que antes había sido la mayor fuente de belleza, ahora no era más que humo por doquier, los edificios y todo ello destruido, a causa de la injusticia que causaron los Close por querer servirse de los demás.

Kaito respiró hondo, dejándose llevar por el sueño que sentía, durmiéndose a los pies de los sacos, con su equipo tan o más agotado que él.

* * *

—¡Despierta de una puta vez!—quizá era la enésima vez que la impaciente muchacha Mouri le decía lo mismo y su líder continuaba sin hacerle caso.

Su paciencia se había ido cuando decidió que un saco de trigo rajado le serviría para azotarlo contra su líder y que despertara. Quedaba casi nada para llegar al Centro y debían bajar antes, la zona de carga aún no era de pertenencia de los Whites. Kuroba no tardó en despertarse, pero Ran no acabó ahí su venganza. Deberían bajar al borde del bombardeo solo porque a Kaito no se le ocurrió mejor momento para dormir.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya!—rezongó Kaito, su mirada llena de pánico y un sarcástico asentimiento de parte de Ran al ver la proximidad con la zona donde se vivía la guerra a cada segundo. Ran ni siquiera esperó a su líder y se lanzó de un salto del tren en movilidad, dejando a Kaito solo en ese lugar con sacos sobre sus piernas.

Shukichi rió cuando Kaito fue el último en lanzarse pegando un grito, mientras el tren se perdía en la nube de polvo provocado por el levantamiento de la tierra en pleno campo de batalla.

La estación justo antes de la zona de carga era un lugar abandonado donde antes se habían posado los de la resistencia para acabar con la principal zona de recursos que tenían los Close. Ellos deberían atravesar la zona y bordear hacía la entrada del Este, puesto que si entraban por la más cercana acabarían calcinados. Demoraba más o menos tres horas en solo llegar a la otra entrada a pie, y después deberían cruzar la ciudad y meterse en el edificio. Tenían por suerte, un no límite de tiempo.

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡Mirad que genial están!—Hattori se detuvo, sus gritos llamando la atención del resto del grupo, que apreció a unos treinta pasos de ellos una infinidad de motocicletas, que suponían antes habían usado para llegar a la cuidad también y habían sido abandonadas ahí.

— Cojan algunas y avancen rápido—pronunció Kaito corriendo a la más gustosa para su vista, rojo y negro detallando el aparato.

Con ellas, en cuestión de minutos habían llegado a las cercanías de la puerta y aprovechándose de sus móviles, se metieron a velocidad impresionante por la destruida ciudad Centro, evadiendo con más facilidad los sectores en ataque por la rapidez con la que iban. El edificio se alzaba a ellos amenazante, la puerta de por sí era resguardada ya por cuatro guardias de gran porte, aunque lo único en ellos interesante eran sus armas obtenidas de la tecnología militar producida por el _System Center._ No podían cruzar las puertas así como así, aunque por fortuna, ellos también portasen sus propias armas, cortesía desarrollada por Agasa y el grupo científico de Shiho.

— ¿Qué les parece si disparamos a la vez? Nos desharemos de cuatro gordos, obtenemos cuatro armas y tenemos vía libre al interior—recomendó Shukichi, quien recibió el asentimiento de Kaito.

Todos dispararían a excepción de Kazuha, a la que aún faltaba práctica con las armas. En nada más dos segundos cayeron rápidamente cuatro cuerpos y esta vez corriendo alcanzaron las armas para adentrarse al decaído edificio.

— ¡Shukichi! ¿El mapa de este lugar?—Kaito apuró, los cinco resguardándose en las esquinas para evitar que se les sea tomados por sorpresa.

— Las escaleras de servicio son las más desocupadas en este momento—anunció él, su dedo con rapidez tecleando para mostrar la estructura física del edificio y la ubicación exacta de las escaleras.

— ¡Eh, ahí! ¡Deteneos, no escapéis!—gritó un hombre por el fondo, viéndose descubierta Ran, Kazuha y Shukichi, que cruzaban a la otra esquina para ir por las escaleras, como ya hacían Kaito y Hattori.

— ¡Las escaleras están doblando a la izquierda, ir por allí!—gritó Shukichi, deteniéndose para apuntar a los guardias que le seguían más de cerca, disparándoles con el arma que había robado a los de fuera.

Mientras corrían subiendo las escaleras gastaban munición dejando en inconsciencia a cualquiera que se cruzara con ellos, era una infinidad y por detrás también les perseguían, teniendo que dejar incluso caer las granadas para aturdirles, pues eran solo un artilugio con cloroformo.

— ¡Quedan dos pisos para el Sistema Central!—anunció Shukichi, Kaito sacó de su bolsillo una granada de poco alcance, lanzándola al piso de más arriba, donde se hallaba la puerta para entrar a ese montón de computadoras que hacían de dictador en su mundo. La granada simuló una explosión pequeña, volando la puerta con seguro del lugar. Tras ellos gruñeron los Close, si ellos ya habían dado alcance al lugar, lo más sensato sería huir. Como el Sistema Central recuperase su memoria ellos serían destruidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se adentraron corriendo, pero Kazuha anunció que ya no debían de preocuparse. Los Close habían comenzado a correr y abandonar el lugar. Si no salían de los dominios del Sistema Central, serían destruidos por él. La habitación, enteramente blanca, admiró por su pulcra organización, llena de computadores y en el centro, conectándose a todas las máquinas, una cápsula que decía "Disconnect", tal como Shiho había dicho.

Todo esto acababa aquí.

Después de esto, personas como los Close jamás volverían a tener el poder.

Kaito aspiró, con alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo, dejando escapar el aire nuevamente, apretó aquel botón ansiado. El final de la guerra se marcaba con esto. Las computadores hicieron abuso de sus altavoces, y la niebla que estaba dentro de la cápsula de disipó, abriéndose. Kaito se quedó sin voz al ver la figura en ese lugar, allí dentro, encerrada por los cables que ahora lo liberaban, dejándole abrir aquellos ojos azules que le hicieron casi tambalearse.

— ¿Qu-quiénes... s-son us-ustedes?—preguntó en un hilo de voz, el joven que salía de la cápsula. Piel pálida, ojos celestes y un traje en su totalidad blanco. Bajo sus celestiales ojos, un poco más arriba de los pómulos, tres puntos blancos en línea hacían decoro.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó esta vez Kaito, más extrañado que nunca.

El muchacho, apenas pudiendo utilizar fuerza para salir de la cápsula, miró por largo rato a Kaito, antes de dejarse caer en sus brazos ante la falta de fuerza para estar en pie.

— Me llamaban Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi—pronunció, su voz cayéndose a cada sílaba.


	2. Lapso Perdido

**¡Ciao!**

Un placer saludar de nuevo y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Earth End °3°

* * *

 **Capítulo 2; {Lapso perdido}**

Kaito sostuvo entre sus brazos el débil cuerpo, desmayado contra el suyo, para depositarlo delicadamente sobre el suelo, no sabiendo que hacer. Las dudas le carcomían y no sabía si desear matar a Shiho por no decirle, o caer aún más en su propia desesperación. ¿Cómo es posible que su mundo fuese llevado por un muchacho de cuerpo tan débil? ¿De verdad él era el _System Center_? No podía creérselo, pero ahí lo decía, que esa cápsula encerraba a la fuente de todo, y los sistemas comenzaban a apagarse al haber desconectado a su fuente.

Ran miraba con curiosidad al chico que ahí veía. ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué sentía que no era la primera vez que lo había visto? Se quedó ahí, muda, quieta, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos de la forma más coherente, pero no encontraba el origen. Es como si parte de su memoria se hubiese ido, y que de ella podía obtener donde había visto ese rostro antes, el rostro de Kudou Shinichi.

Shukichi le levantó la cabeza, acomodándola sobre una pequeña almohadilla, mientras un enfurecido Kuroba conectaba la llamada con la científica, quién reía a través de la comunicación.

— _¿Cómo te ha ido?—_ cuestionó risueña, adivinándose el motivo de la llamada.

—¡Eres una maldita desgraciada!—Kaito enfureció, Shiho lo sabía, el muchacho no podía soportar la idea de que Kudou fuese el máximo poder, no aceptaría mucho menos que por algo como ello, un chico de cuerpo débil, se haya librado una guerra que tomó años—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—gruñó, apretando su puño.

— _No te lo puedo decir todo_ —la científica declaró, aun llena de risas— _Bueno, ya sabes, debes traerlo aquí, a los laboratorios, pero como actualmente están en ocupación, te pediré que utilices la Casa White de la tercera región Way. Te llamaré en cuanto puedan traerlo hasta aquí._

Kaito apretó los dientes y lanzó el intercomunicador al suelo, quebrándolo. La científica encima le había dejado hablando solo. Su equipo le miró con curiosidad y decidió que no era el mejor momento para continuar su enojo. Suspirando, se acercó hasta el cuerpo del muchacho, fría la piel al tacto, para colocarlo sobre su espalda, cargándolo.

—Tenemos que regresar a Way, estaremos allí un tiempo—anunció, mientras todos salían del edificio. Otros de los White ya habían dominado en su totalidad el territorio, habiéndoles sido fácil cuando todos los artilugios que usaban con la tecnología del Sistema Central se había ido.

Hattori miró de reojo a su líder. ¿Cómo podía pasarle tan rápido esta decepción? Él no podía asumir siquiera que como una persona como esa se haya llevado a cabo una guerra, y no quería excusas, quería una venganza por todo lo que había perdido. Aunque, por fortuna, Kazuha le retenía. El muchacho no tenía la culpa de todas las muertes o quizá sí, pero primero habrían de averiguar.

°3°

Viajaron durante horas para llegar devuelta a Way, pero en ese solo transcurso la guerra por fin había acabado. Los últimos Close que habían sido abandonados a su suerte eran metidos en celdas por el ejército revolucionario, sin embargo, yacía todo destruido y un opaco cielo lleno de humo a causa de la cantidad de ataques que habían regalado al otro bando, y los que mismo recibieron. Parecía extraño; tanto tiempo metidos en una guerra que era difícil creer que tan solo en unas horas todo había cesado finalmente. Se tenía que dar crédito al miedo que causaba en todo caso la fuente del Sistema Central, Kaito no entendía mucho de tecnología, pero Shukichi le había informado que, como la fuente recuperase su base de datos original, no dudaría en erradicar a los bajos que se atrevieron a manipularlo; aunque era difícil creerle viendo a su vez a Shinichi, con esa contextura frágil.

— ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?—cuestionó la Toyama, con curiosidad adentrándose a su hogar, donde muchas de las casas yacían solo en escombros, aunque, ahí la gente recogía los retos de todo para volverse a levantar.

— La Casa Whites, por fortuna—anunció con sonrisa ladina, dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado, donde otros residentes de ahí les saludaban e indicaban sus habitaciones durante la estancia.

Como se esperaba, no eran modestas en lo absoluto, llena de regalías, cosas innecesarias y demás. No podían decirles a todos así como así quién era la persona extraña de blanco, por lo que solo dormiría en habitación de Kaito, para evitar que se expusiera a los otros soldados.

°3°

Shinichi abrió lentamente los ojos, con pereza. Su cuerpo se sentía cansando aún, pero disfrutaba la comodidad ¿Dónde estaba? Apostó por una cama, apenas podía ver con el poco enfoque que lograba. Después de tanto tiempo, se había olvidado de las cosas humanas que fueron parte de él, pero parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar al menos una claridad en su visión. Miró con lentitud a los lados, encontrándose con el mismo muchacho que había visto después de despertar en la sala de máquinas. ¿Le habían sacado de ahí? ¿Ya no sería el experimento?

—¡Eh, ya has despertado!—mencionó Kuroba, con dos vasos de jugo entre sus manos. Extendió uno a Kudou, quién con dificultad tomó asiento sobre la cama—Estás en la casa del ejército revolucionario—agregó, mientras el otro terminaba de beber el contenido.

Shinichi abrió un poco más los ojos, confundido—¿Ejército revolucionario?—alcanzó a decir, tosiendo dificultosamente por el mal trago que se había llevado.

—Sí, también conocido como los Whites. La guerra terminó—confirmó Kaito, sin comprender las dudas de Shinichi, hasta que algo llegó a su mente. Shinichi había perdido su memoria, no podía ni pudo, por eso los Close se aprovecharon de él, saber lo que pasaba en la actualidad y la guerra no era parte de su información—Opps.

—¿Una guerra? ¿Por qué?—cuestionó, inclinando su cabeza en señal de duda, con los puntos blancos bajo sus ojos brillando extrañamente, al parecer de Kaito.

—Larga historia—rascó su nuca, tratando de evitar el tema. Si no era algo que podía hacer, Shiho lo mataría a él—Dime, ¿por qué brillan esos puntos?—señaló Kaito, su mano llegando a rozar la pálida mejilla de Kudou, quién inmediatamente se sonrosó, con el poco color que daba aquello a sus mejillas.

—¿La verdad?—cuestionó el muchacho, haciendo temer levemente a Kuroba, que le miró curioso—Soy un experimento, son implantes de microchips que me ayudaban a controlar el resto de computadores—suspiró, sincerándose con aquel rostro inocente que parecía no saber que aquello que decía podría incluso tomarse mal.

—¿Eres un experimento? ¿Eres humano, al menos?—Kaito no entendía, pero su piel, sus ojos, su forma de moverse con lo poco que lo había visto no tenía ninguna forma robótica.

—No recuerdo mucho como para poder explicártelo—confesó—pero sí que soy humano.

Kuroba le miró largo rato, Shinichi a su vez manteniendo sus ojos fijamente en los violáceos de Kaito. Jamás, de lo que recordaba en su difuso pensar, había visto tales ojos así, o al menos, no alcanzaba a reconocer a nadie con tal profundidad de color.

—¿No recuerdas nada?—quiso saber, aunque temió incomodar al otro ante tantas incógnitas.

—No del todo, pero faltan épocas que completar, hay mucha información que he perdido, muchos tiempos que no forman parte de mi memoria y no sé el porqué, se supone que por medio de las computadoras recibía toda la información de cada día; ahora hay muchos que han desaparecido hasta la fecha actual—explicó, tocando con delicadeza los tres puntos blancos que brillaban bajo su ojo.

—No sé qué decir—se exasperó Kaito ¿cómo decía todo con tanta tranquilidad? ¡¿Por qué, de hecho?! ¿En verdad podía ser humano? No lograba acabar con todas las preguntas que llegaban hasta él, pero cada vez que recordaba su enojo, este se iba con solo mirar a aquella _persona_ ¿Tanta inocencia existía en Kudou?

—¿Por qué me desconectaron? Se supone que no puedo salir de la cápsula—comentó Kudou, extrañamente abriendo sus ojos; tenue, con un leve temblor recorriéndolo que fue percibido por Kaito.

—Creo que no seré el mejor para explicártelo, pero era hora de que salieras, una amiga te lo explicará más tarde, imagino—respondió con tranquilidad—¿puedes caminar por ti mismo?

— Sí, pero no sé si resistiré mi propio peso—se excusó, aun así, Kaito se ofreció para ayudarle. No podía dejar al muchacho solo en la habitación y él iría a ayudar a un par de los habitantes a reconstruir un poco de las casas que habían caído.

En cuanto Shinichi colocó un pie fuera de la cama, su pie descalzo sintió el frío recorriéndole completo. La temperatura de la cápsula a él se la hacían sentir regular, aunque fuese fría, pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la variedad de temperatura. Al estar de pie, duró tan solo unos segundos antes de intentar caminar para caer, momento en que Kaito recibió ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, para ayudarle a caminar nuevamente. Rápidamente Shinichi se acostumbró, pues fue solo cuestión de práctica.

—¡No ha sido tan difícil!—se alegró Shinichi, Kaito con ello pudiendo ver la figura bajo la blanca camisa que había debajo. No pesaba absolutamente nada, pero tenía el cuerpo marcado y bien formado, no dudaba en que fuese casi de su talla, quizá un poco más pequeño.

—No realmente, pero bueno, te llevaré a la cuidad—mencionó Kaito, sacando del ropero un par de ropas como las que él usaba, negras en su totalidad, con los pantalones más anchos pero cerrándose abajo, y una camiseta negra algo rasgada que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sin mangas.

—¿No puedo vestir así?—Shinichi cuestionó con timidez. No lograba acostumbrarse a no usar sus blancas ropas, que ocultaban a la perfección aquellos artefactos implantados en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

—No,—Kaito respondió con normalidad—Nadie puede saber quién eres realmente, si vistes así, serás distinguido; con la ropa negra en cambio solo parecerás un soldado más.

Shinichi aceptó a regañadientes, aquella siendo la primera vez en la que Kaito le vería bufar molesto. No podía equivocarse, un robot no actuaría así, en definitiva era humano, aunque ya le preguntaría a Shiho como sus antepasados habían sido capaces de hacer que un humano viviese por tanto. Se quitó la camisa, haciéndole descubrir al otro aquellas líneas luminosas que recorrían su cuerpo de abajo a arriba, en su brazo, un poco más debajo del hombro derecho, pintado en negro una extraña sigla que Kudou recordaba difusa. Kaito no hizo preguntas, solo colocó la camiseta negra encima, sin decir absolutamente nada, cubriendo con bandas las marcas y las luces, como si estas se tratasen de heridas.

°3°

Caminaron en silencio hacía el que se suponía el poblado. Shinichi temía, lo último que recordaba de un pueblo visto por sus ojos era una ciudad llena de edificios caídos, espesas nubes de tierra que impedían la vista del lugar mismo por el cual caminaban, y una promesa de que cambiaría si aceptaba volverse la nueva fuente de la reconstrucción de la humanidad, cosa que consideró una terrible mentira al ver la región con sectores caídos por efecto de la última guerra.

Tembló, ocultándose con melancolía detrás de Kaito. Habían cosas que no lograba completar, pero algo sabía de su vida antes de llegar a considerarse parte de la tecnología, como un artefacto más. ¿De que habían servido sus esfuerzos si aún no eran cumplidos?

—¿Esta es la cuidad?—entristeció Shinichi, con la culpa invadiéndole. Dudaba ahora que las personas que tantas promesas le habían hecho fuesen buenas, como en su momento pensó.

—Sí—Kaito soltó, con ira retenida. No quería siquiera mirar al muchacho, como si aquello pudiese aumentar más su enojo—O bueno, parte de ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. A Shinichi le costaba reconocer las emociones, las formas de hablar y los gestos que haría una persona según como se sintiese, pero una de las que distinguía a la perfección era el rencor y la ira, porque ahora mismo, él también las sentía. Caminó, siguiendo a cierta distancia al otro, que solo miraba al frente, aguatándose las ganas de golpear algo con tal de satisfacer su ansia de ira. No quería hacerlo, sabía que no debía. Pese a que la cuidad era en su mayoría escombros, Kudou se sorprendió de ver a pequeños corriendo, levantando cosas, jugando. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar tanto del momento en tales condiciones? No logró comprenderlo, pero al parecer, uno de ellos parecía intentar decírselo, tan solo con una sonrisa a lo lejos y un saludo. Sonrió inconsciente, aquella tranquilidad le hacía saber que no todo era como él recordaba, aunque le gustaría haber sido despertado para ver al mundo en mejores condiciones.

Kaito le llevó a las afueras, donde las ruinas de una casa eran movidas por dos jóvenes, con las ropas manchadas y pieles sucias que intentaban apartar los retos de las murallas del propio interior.

—¿Les ayudo?—ofreció, lanzándose al hueco en el suelo para ayudar a los jóvenes que le vieron con una sonrisa. Shinichi los miró, con extrañeza, ofrecería su ayuda, pero sentía que no podía acercarse a Kaito, que si lo hacía, resultaría mal.

Duró un momento su inseguridad, cuando una anciana se acercaba a él, caminando tambaleante, apoyándose en el cuerpo del débil muchacho, que hizo su esfuerzo para sostenerse con la señora encima. Le pedía ayuda. Su pierna había sido herida y no podía cuidar de sus nietos, así que él aceptó. Caminó tras de ella, perdiéndose de la vista de Kaito, para seguir a la mujer que le guió hasta una casa tan solo un poco más allá. Tal como decía la mujer, tres pequeños yacían en camas, sucias y llenas de polvo, durmiendo incómodamente y tosiendo dificultosos. Shinichi corrió hasta ellos, confirmando su miedo. Tenían fiebre. Asustado, corrió por vendas que encontró en el camino, lavándolas y sumergiéndolas en agua fría.

—¿Están bien?—su preocupación acrecentaba, se daba las respuestas así mismo de lo que debía hacer para curar tales fallas en los cuerpos de los más pequeños, pero le faltaban materiales.

La anciana miró al chico con dulzura, puesto su preocupación por niños que ni conocía, pero ahí el joven hacía lo posible para bajar la gripe, cuidando de las heridas que habían sido adquiridas durante ataques. Sin embargo, miró sorprendida como, al desearlo, ese joven era capaz de materializar cosas que ni él mismo parecía dar cuenta de ello. Solo calló, pero esta vez el líder Kaito no traía a alguien normal.

Una de las chicas despertaba, sonriendo a Shinichi que lograba respirar con tranquilidad al verla recuperarse. Sin embargo la pequeña tenía heridas en los brazos, cosa que Kudou decidió limpiar mientras la pequeña solo le miraba agradecida.

°3°

Kaito se preocupó cuando, con su enojo ya pasado, miró a los alrededores en busca de Shinichi, pero no se halló ahí. Entendió difícilmente que aquellas cosas que habían pasado no podían ser causa de Kudou, por mucho que él intentara solo culpar a alguien. O intentaba convencerse de ello mientras buscaba la figura del muchacho en la destruida cuidad. Una anciana le llamó cerca de ella y le rebeló la ubicación de Shinichi, que yacía metido en un hueco en la tierra que antes había sido una casa, atendiendo a tres pequeños niños que disfrutaban de la comida que había preparado Shinichi.

Kaito miró sonriente aquello, limitándose a observar. ¿Cómo era posible, que él, siendo alguien de carácter tan amable, haya sido la causa de rebelión? Cada vez la teoría propuesta por Shukichi se acercaba más a la realidad. Los _Close_ habían bloqueado la memoria original del Sistema Central, siendo esta la única forma en que pudiesen dominar con ésta.

—¡Eh, Kudou!—llamó con una sonrisa ladina, sorprendiendo al otro que casi dejaba caer el líquido del plato que sostenía.

—¿S-sí?—respondió a voz baja, temiendo. Su miedo crecía al mirar a Kuroba, porque era la mera representación de la ira que todos debían sentir. Aunque no lo entendía del todo, no quería que se sintiese oprimido, como ya lo había visto, por eso temía que estando con él sucediese de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?—ofreció sonriente, asomándose por ese marco de puerta caído. Shinichi rió, asintiendo levemente.

No, en definitiva no podía creérselo. No creía que él fuese quién controlaba todo, no creía que Shinichi consciente fuese capaz de apoyar a los Close y tampoco podía creerse que fuese una máquina. ¡Ni siquiera parecía un humano realmente! Más que eso, parecía un pequeño e inocente ángel, que de mucho no sabía. Ambos ayudaron a cambiar las vendas de ambos pequeños, que no podían más que sonreír y abrazarlos. En poco comenzaban a mejorar, habiendo acabado con ese aspecto decaído y sucio que hacía algún rato tenían.

—Eh, lo siento—se disculpó rápidamente Kaito, su mano habiéndose posado por sobre la fría de Shinichi por largo rato, sin que ninguno de los dos les haya puesto atención.

El muchacho más bajo sonrió, sonrojándose. La compañía de Kaito se le hacía amena, pero aún su mente no encontraba claridad ni calma para dejarle descansar. Estaba preocupado, no se supone que a él debiesen faltar los datos de ciertos días. Se supone que él debía tener información de cada llegada salida, importación y exportación de cada producto, cada persona, cada cosa que se hiciese en su sociedad.

No.

No estaba todo, faltaban datos. Las fechas no coincidían y los datos de estado de la población no mostraban el como él mismo las veía ahora.

Comenzaba a marearse.

* * *

Espero que les vaya gustando^^. Aunque sé que esto es un poquito extraño uwu, bueno, bueno.

¡Adiós!


	3. Realidad Cruel

**Capítulo 3; {Realidad cruel}**

Cerró los ojos, todo se volvió oscuro. Aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir así, con la oscuridad ahogándolo. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba conectado a sistemas, ahora solo era él, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra que destruyó absolutamente todos los continentes. Se sentía desorientado. Había vivido tanto tiempo resguardado por una cápsula que olvidaba como debía sentir y hacer un humano de verdad.

Sus recuerdos de ese tiempo estaban casi perdidos. De vez en cuando las fugaces voces de esa gente cruzaban en sus pensamientos, pero seguían siendo mentiras. Lo único que recordaba era su razón para abandonar todo y hacerse parte de un sistema tecnológico, pero incluso ella se había visto por los suelos, pues nada de lo que le decían había sido cumplido. ¿Qué todos tendrían una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué no serían como los gobiernos destruidos? ¿Qué sería una sociedad libre?

¿Dónde estaba todo eso?

Todo lo que le habían prometido jamás se había cumplido. O al menos, aquello no se veía reflejado en la actualidad de las ciudades que él había tenido la responsabilidad de manejar durante años. Tampoco entendía por qué debían faltar datos, ¿quién se los había robado? No tenía consciencia de aquellos días y los informes no reportaban lo que de verdad debía ser. ¿Su sistema tenía fallas?

Eso sería casi imposible. Él no fue el único en ayudar para que esto saliese, además... Ella había estado ahí. Difusa, recordaba el rostro de una mujer diciéndole que no tardarían en verse y él se sentía confiado de eso, que mientras ella hubiera estado ahí nada debía fallar.

* * *

—¡Hey, Kudou! —gritó en desespero Kaito, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podían tratar a Shinichi como si fuese un humano pues en su mitad estaba construido de artefactos tecnológicos, pero como cualquier humano, había perdido el conocimiento, más pálido de lo que su nívea piel podía ser.

Abrió tan solo un poco los ojos, encontrándose en la habitación donde antes había estado. Miró extrañado a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse en un sueño, pero no, seguía ahí, ahora solo era Shinichi Kudou, como antes, ya no era el _Control System._ Se relajó, su cabeza dándole vueltas y él preocupado. Quería saber de motivos, no podía seguir esperando, aunque sabía esas respuestas no las encontraría con Kaito.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, levantándose de la cama, colocándose de pie dificultosamente. Seguía sin ser del todo capaz de soportar su peso, pero ahora no podía esperar.

—¿Estás seguro? No lo parece. —regañó Kaito, sin embargo, en ese momento la mirada de Shinichi resultó ser más arrasadora que la propia.

—Sí, seguro —dijo —pero tengo preguntas, y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. —aclaró encerrando el formado cuerpo de Kaito contra la pared. Bien podía verse como un débil, pero diferente sería si utilizaba la capacidad dada por la tecnología.

—No sé si pueda dártelas —declaró Kaito en resigno, suspirando.

—Deberás intentarlo —ordenó —¿Por qué verdaderamente me desconectaron? ¿y a qué se debe esta guerra? La última fue hace siglos y dudo mucho que sea la misma de la que estamos hablando.

Kaito se sintió inseguro, sin embargo, presionando el brazo de Shinichi, sonrió ladino. ¿Ahora deseaba saber? ¿No que debería saberlo todo? —Parece que es verdad lo que decían. —rió con burla, dirigiéndose al otro muchacho que le miró enfurecido. —De verdad tú no sabes nada... Bueno, te lo diré. —presionó con más fuerza, pero Shinichi resistió el dolor —El desconectarte fue una orden de la líder de los White, nuestro ejército revolucionario. Esta guerra se debe a ti, a que apoyaste a los que se hicieron llamar Close, a quiénes nos robaron nuestros beneficios y dirigieron a todas las regiones como si los derechos pudiesen ser solo de ellos y los deberes sólo cosa nuestra. ¿No recuerdas esa parte tan injusta de ti?

—Eres un imbécil —esta vez fue Shinichi quién se burló, Kaito viéndose sorprendido que el otro tuviese incluso la capacidad de insultar —He estado programado para la igualdad, ¿crees que en mis cabales, ayudaría a un grupo cómo ese? Deberías decirle a tu líder que revise los informes dados al Sistema Central, no corresponden en nada a lo que me dices. Además, el edificio donde se me colocó tenía guardias que son fieles a las regiones, eran los líderes originales de cada comunidad que se creó. A menos de que ellos fuesen sobornados o incluidos al grupo del que hablas, no había forma que pudiesen modificar mi sistema. Te lo dije, me faltan datos. Los únicos capaces de hacer que perdiese la consciencia como el Sistema Central eran los líderes de región.

Kuroba no respondió. Parecía no poder creérselo, pero más sentía furia de que la científica esa no tuviese la consciencia de decirle las cosas antes. Gruñó, aunque, antes de él pudiese llamar a Shiho para darla de gritos, la joven respondió a través de uno de los tantos comunicadores que debía tener Kaito, por cada uno que destruía.

— _Es verdad eso que dices, System_ —Shiho pronunció, con la voz ahogada. Shinichi se vio sorprendido, pero asintió — _Los líderes fueron engañados por los primeros Close y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, fueron asesinados quitándole las claves que accedían a ti. Al fin y al cabo, los Close aprovecharon de que tu Sistema tenía una única falla. No podía comprobar por sí mismo lo que sucedía, si no que eran reportes que fueron intercedidos con mentiras de ellos._

—¿Dónde están esos _Close_ ahora, Miyano Shiho? —preguntó cauteloso, aunque sus ojos ardían con ese fuego azul propio de él. Los otros dos temblaron, seguía siendo un sistema tecnológico avanzado, pero no se suponía que podía hacer lo que hizo. En este momento, Shinichi sabía todo lo que necesitaba de la científica.

— _Lo siento, en tus condiciones no es información que se te permita_ —aclaró la científica, desafiante.

—¿Me negarás mis derechos? —Shinichi cuestionó, su voz baja, pero clara —¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Sin ese sistema, nadie de ustedes estaría vivo! Además, sé dónde estás ¿quieres jugar a perder?—

Shiho tragó con dificultad. Sí, ese muchacho seguía siendo el sistema que por tantos años había mantenido viva a su población. — _Está bien, no jugaré contigo. Kaito, pídele a Mouri que los lleve a ambos a mi ubicación, necesito de los tres aquí. A Shukichi, Heiji y Kazuha les ha sido encargada una misión, los espero._

Kaito sonrió complacido, asintiendo a su vez. Ya había sido informado de que tres de su equipo tenían una misión, además de saber que Ran Mouri era una especie de _experimento_ originaria de los laboratorios de los White. Más de ella sabía, Shiho le había dicho el origen de esa muchacha desde que se unió a su escuadrón, pero por ahora aquello no convenía que lo supiese Shinichi.

—Bueno, vamos, has conseguido que ella te de lo que quieres —indicó Kaito, diciendo esto el cuerpo de Kudou cayó sobre él, con sus ojos azules más opacos de lo normal.

—Todavía estoy débil. —declaró, con la poca fuerza utilizando para no caerse del todo —No ha sido mi intención.

Kaito suspiró, con una sonrisa enternecida mirándole. Era como un niño caprichoso. Era tal y como es él.

* * *

Ran entró en la habitación, su tranquila mirada posándose en la escena. Rió, con toda la intención de molestar a su líder, aunque decidió callar al ver el rostro pacífico de Shinichi dormir. La muchacha le miró con aquellos destellos azules apagados, mientras le indicaba con un ademán que su transporte estaba listo. Kaito la siguió, cargando el cuerpo durmiente del que había sido por mucho el origen de todo en su nuevo mundo. El muchacho se preguntaba si Ran recordaría, la Mouri tenía la suficiente astucia para tomarse las cosas con calma e intentar unir las piezas que faltaban en su memoria, pero Miyano le había advertido que sería difícil que pudiese recordar.

Tal como Kaito pensaba, Ran se mantenía en silencio intentando que sus difusos recuerdos llegasen con ella, antes de caer en la desesperación y la curiosidad que le provocaba saber a quién pertenecían esos rostros traslúcidos, esas voces lejanas y esos lugares que jamás había visto.

La muchacha manejaba con más rudeza de lo normal, con esa velocidad increíble y esa maniobra que Kaito solo conocía en ella. Era extraño pensar que los datos que Shiho le había dado de Mouri fuesen verdaderos, pues parecía casi imposible. A decir verdad, su equipo era un gran misterio y enigma, pero si eso parecía para los demás, Shiho ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar algo de Kaito, él solo había aparecido un día ahí y ya está. Lo único que sabía la científica de ese muchacho es que el nombre de su padre era Kuroba Toichi, uno de los hombres que trabajó para que el System Center se hiciese realidad.

* * *

Un día se perdieron para llegar caída la noche a la región más alejada del Centro, la última, el abandono de todas, la región Esther. En ese lugar solo se veían casas caídas y un par de ciudadanos tratando de arreglar el lugar, pero lo que de verdad sorprendía no era aquel levantamiento de tierra que iba metros más allá de la superficie, era una sorpresa lo que había tras esa niebla de tierra, un gran edificio en las mejores condiciones, totalmente de blanco y resguardado por tantos guardias como cayesen en el espacio.

Ran se detuvo justo frente a ellos, bajándose del auto con arma en mano y Kaito tras de ella, cargando al indefenso Kudou. La muchacha se abrió paso, mientras que los guardias miraban con asombro primero a Kaito, un líder reconocido cercano a la científica en jefe, líder de los White, Shiho, y aquellos tres puntos que apenas podían verse bajo el ojo de Shinichi. No podían creerlo.

Se adentraron al edificio guiados por quiénes resguardaban la puerta, encontrándose con el montón de movimientos, de heridos, de médicos, de distintas personas que trabajaban de una u otra manera para los White. Shiho les recibió sonriente, con su bata blanca luciendo sobre su traje rojo, un vestido de lana que llevaba por arriba de sus rodillas.

—Bienvenidos —recibió Shiho, extendiéndole los brazos y haciendo un ademán para que les siguiese.

El edificio era espectacular, amplio, grande y un sueño con tantos rasca cielos en el último piso al que Shiho les había llevado. Era su laboratorio personal, allí donde se escondían los secretos que su parte de _facción,_ los White, habían recogido durante años. Allí también estaba el archivo Kudou Shinichi, que había sido robado del edificio de Centro.

—¿Aún no despierta? —cuestionó la científica, mientras Kuroba le recostaba en la cama que antes la Miyano le indicó. Ran negó.

—Creo que pasará un buen rato antes de que despierte —comentó Kaito.

—Entonces, podéis relajaros e ir a pasear si gustan, hablaré con él en cuanto despierte. —comentó la científica, recibiendo asentimiento de parte de los otros dos.

Ran y Kaito salieron rápidamente, en dirección al piso subterráneo, uno donde estaban las cosas más locas desarrolladas por White y su escuadrón de ingenieros. Mientras, Shiho se acercó a la camilla donde reposaba el Centro del nuevo mundo, Shinichi se veía indefenso. Acarició unos segundos la mejilla de éste, con cierto remordimiento de que éste no recordara. Ella sabía, pero no estaba en sus posibilidades devolver los recuerdos al muchacho, no con ese estado de debilidad e inestabilidad.

Shinichi era un libro para ella, uno que a diferencia de Kaito, conocía muy bien.


	4. Misterios de White

**Capítulo 4; {Misterios de White}**

Lo único que recordaba con claridad de ese primer día, es que despertó en una sala blanca, con las luces molestando su vista. Muchas personas con batas blancas la miraban, como si fuese un objeto. Después, una joven de cabello castaño le sonrió, tiró de ella fuera de la cama en que estaba recostada, le dio un uniforme que vestir y se presentó.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Mouri Ran —dijo, ella, al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes usaba bata blanca, pulcra, tanto que sus ojos dolían como si mirase un foco de luz encendido —Soy Miyano Shiho, la líder de los White. —no entendía que decía, porque ella no la conocía ni mucho menos al lugar del que se presentaba líder—Desde hoy, trabajarás para mí.

 _Eso llevo haciendo más de cinco años._

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el oscuro techo. Su cuerpo vestía lo más ligero de un traje de baño, el agua cálida la mantenía relajada. Sus recuerdos la habían interrumpido y ahora salía de la piscina. Miró atrás, encontrándose con su líder, Kuroba Kaito, flotando sobre la deliciosa agua, casi dormido. Así como ella segundos antes. Quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre, hace mucho que no lo tenía, pero su mente se enfocaba en recordarle los días en que despertó. Ran no recordaba absolutamente nada de su infancia, ni de su adolescencia, sólo puede recordar a partir del día en que todos la miraban. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes son sus padres, pero después están esos; los que no la dejan dormir, aquellos recuerdos con rostros que no reconoce, palabras que no entiende y la sensación de abandono.

Esto lleva pasándole aún con más frecuencia desde que Kudou Shinichi apareció en su vida. Además, una pregunta suele asomarse siempre en sus pensamientos.

¿Acabó la guerra en realidad?

Hay algo en ella que le dice que no se confíe. No dedujo de dónde es que viene, pero se sentía desconfiada incluso estando en las instalaciones de los White. Un mal sabor en su boca está advirtiéndole que se cuide. Además, la forma en que acabaron con los Close es sospechosa, no puede ser que simplemente se retirasen, ¿A dónde habrán ido? Nada tiene sentido, por lo que continúa siendo cautelosa.

Al parecer Kuroba Kaito también lo había notado.

Se retira a su habitación, dejando atrás a su molesto líder.

* * *

Frente a su escritorio está una cama, donde reposa Shinichi Kudou. Ella lo mira con atención, tratando de inspeccionarlo. ¿Cómo hará que se cumpla su capricho? ¿Cómo hará que Kudou no se entere de nada mientras se le utiliza para acabar definitivamente con la guerra? ¿Lo reprograma o le cuenta todo? Shiho suspiró, llegando a su límite. Está realmente confundida y no hace más que recordarse la crueldad de los Close, convenciéndose de que la decisión que tomará es la mejor para las futuras generaciones. Ni ella misma se lo cree, pero quizá sea lo que ayude al futuro para que cuando sea intentando esto nuevamente, no sucedan los mismos errores que con el System Center.

Recordó las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. A experimentado tantas veces con la gente que incluso ella es despiadada. _Todo es por una buena causa._ Trató de convencerse, para no caer en la locura, pero comienza a resultar imposible. Ya había caído en ella.

Una risa, casi haciéndose maniática, es la que la vuelve loca, mientras farfulla y bufa. Aun tratando por todos los medios, no encuentra otra solución, pero sus dientes se aprietan fuerte sobre su lengua, haciéndola sangrar, porque sabe que ella será tan despiadada y cruel como han sido los Close hasta ahora.

Bueno, perdió. De todas formas, tener el título de líder significa hacer algunas cosas que no se quiere por bien del resto. _Solo es una excusa._ Se enteró de ello, pero nada más puede hacer al respecto.

Shinichi despertó interrumpiendo su debate mental, su pálido rostro hizo contraste con sus brillantes ojos azules, más su uniforme negro del ejército rebelde. Ese aspecto débil era opacado por la sensación de rebeldía que daba la polera rasgada, los pantalones ajustados y ese montón de vendas que rodeaban sus brazos y muñecas. Shiho se lamió los labios, luciendo su rostro más inocente.

—¿Ya ha despertado, System Center? —le preguntó, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse hasta la cama, donde el confundido muchacho sujetaba su cabeza, en un intento de retener el intenso dolor.

—Miyano Shiho —los tres puntos de pómulo derecho brillan, titilando mientras Shinichi parece analizar los movimientos de la científica.

—La misma, Kudou Shinichi —asintió, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo que está a punto de hacer podría resultar mal, es alguien que ha vivido analizando datos, relacionando, todo depende de cuanta humanidad quede en Kudou. —¿Sabes por qué has sido traído aquí?

—Imagino que sí. —suspiró, pesado mientras su cabeza se ladeaba, una sonrisa de burla apareció en sus labios. —Soy el culpable de una guerra que el Sistema jamás registró, que quizá se deba al soborno a líderes de región, finalmente, he sido manipulado por quizá cuantos años —se encoje de hombros —¿Por cuántos crímenes más me culparás? ¿Piensas terminar conmigo frente a los sobrevivientes, para levantar otro régimen? Cada régimen que se ha instaurado después de las Grandes Guerras ha terminado en esto.

—No puedo terminar contigo —el rostro de Shiho cobra seriedad —Tú ni siquiera recuerdas tu verdadera vida como Kudou Shinichi ¿no es así? —preguntó, mientras que el muchacho la miró con duda. ¿Qué tenía que ver? —¿Lo ves? Nadie de los despertados de la época pueden hacerlo, hemos arrancando cada recuerdo de ese momento, para que nadie sea capaz de crear más computadoras como lo fuiste tú. —proclamó, sintiéndose orgullosa de recordar cómo fueron manipulados las memorias de todos los que actualmente despertados ahora trabajan para White.

—En eso tienes razón, pero yo, a diferencia del resto de tus peones despertados, no puedo ser simplemente quitado del camino y no has sido tú quién me quitó la memoria; la perdí voluntariamente —declaró, su voz era burlesca, aquel tinte peligroso que pintaba mal en alguien tan poderoso como Kudou —Luzco débil. He pasado muchos años encerrado en una cápsula y la mitad de mi identidad es una computadora, por eso, nadie puede acabarme. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Me usarás para castigar a los culpables? ¿O manipularás mi parte tecnológica para servirte, así como me manipularon los supuestos _Close_?

Shiho mordió su labio inferior. El saber de Kudou como si fuese un libro abierto no le servía absolutamente nada, Shinichi ya había considerado todas las posibilidades.

—No lo sé —confiesa Miyano, decepcionada. Quizá ha olvidado suficiente de su humanidad, pero la tecnología implantada en él es de primera clase, los chips de información y la modificación de funcionamiento en su sistemas orgánicos lo han transformado. Aún sin estar conectado a numerosas computadoras, no pierde los implantes.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué soy necesario? —cuestionó con más tranquilidad, mirándola con atención. Es una joven bella, pero no siente suficiente confianza con la cercanía.

—Te lo diré —Shiho vuelve tras su escritorio, sentándose en este. Hace un ademán a Shinichi para que tome asiento frente a ella —Los _Close_ no han sido exterminados ni retenidos, si no que han huido —informa, mientras extiende una carpeta a Kudou, de título; _Principios de la Guerra._ —En esa carpeta están todos los crímenes y lo suficiente para inculpar a todos los Close, pero están reagrupándose. Envíe a mis agentes Hattori, Toyama y Haneda a investigar la posición actual y me han traído resultados concluyentes. Han podido descubrir cinco bases, una de las cuáles tiene a importantes cercanos al líder que ocupaban cargos en el Sistema de Gobernación. Tú eres la computadora origen de gobierno y tendrás que servirnos para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué te hace creer que ayudaré a la destrucción masiva? —intuyó Shinichi, con una media sonrisa.

—Eres el responsable. —extiende con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros —Además, ¿recuerdas a tu mejor amiga, a tu pareja, a tus padres? —comenzó a provocarlo, recordándose a ella misma las personas que poseían esos títulos en la vida de Kudou —¿Sabes que quizá están todos en este edificio, y que a todos arrebatamos esos recuerdos?

Shinichi se muerde la lengua. Sabe que de amigos tuvo, sus padres también, aunque no recuerda a ninguno, pero ¿También tenía pareja? ¿A cuántas cosas renunció a cambio de nada?

—¿Tuve pareja? —su voz sonó en aullido. Su mente le proporcionó algo doloroso, no un recuerdo, sino más bien el sentir como manos recorrían su cuerpo, acariciándolo.

—Sí —responde Miyano —Una bastante sorprendente, a decir verdad. Te sorprenderías de tus propios gustos —comunica risueña —Shinichi, dejémoslo. Yo no puedo devolverles los recuerdos a todos, por mucho que quiera. No antes de acabar con esto, de darles la seguridad que perdieron. Ya viste tú que el Sistema para él que te programaron no fue el mejor, porque causó que los más aprovechados se aburrieron de ello y engañaron a todos. ¿Qué harás? ¿Cuál crees tú que es la mejor solución? —le preguntó con desespero, cayendo en cuenta de que no servirá engañarlo.

—Analizar. Reconstruir un sistema parecido, pero dándole beneficios suficientes para que no caigan únicamente en el trabajo, si no que tengan ocio y la humanidad naturalmente egoísta no caiga otra vez en engañar al resto para aprovecharse de ellos —pronunció, tratando de responder con una respuesta lógica. —Para ello, los Close deben ser puestos en su lugar y ser enseñados.

—Así es. Por mucho que los dejemos, al estar ellos libres nada nos asegura seguridad, entonces, nuestra sociedad tiene base débil.

—Con base débil —continua Shinichi —La sociedad durará menos que cualquiera y la paz no podrá decirse duradera ni por diez años, que podrán invertirse para los Close en recuperarse y tomar de nuevo el dominio —acabó suspirando —Básicamente, esto no ha terminado.

—Exacto. —Shiho también suspira, cansada. Han pasado muchos años y continua con esto, que necesita acabar de una vez—Lo diré de mejor forma; Te necesito. Has sido la cara de la sociedad y no se puede reemplazarte, pero necesito que el respeto por ti vuelva, que la gente sepa que solo fuiste manipulado y que puede cambiar —comunicó, un poco abatida —Aunque no pretendo a que vuelvas a tus funciones normales, es hora de que vivas como un humano normal.

Shinichi extiende una sonrisa, que muestra su agradecimiento ante esa idea —Te ayudaré mientras no me traiciones, Miyano Shiho. —declaró, extendiendo su mano.

—Trataré de no hacerlo, ya es hora de que la sociedad se restaure, y le debo recuerdos a mucha gente aún —dijo, con tono cansado mientras sonríe estrechándole la mano.

—Hablando de eso —el dedo índice de Shinichi acaricia su mejilla —Quiero que devuelvas todos mis recuerdos y de la gente que tuvo que ver con el proyecto de Inicio.

—¿Sabes qué es peligroso, no? —Miyano le recuerda, sabiendo que hay alguna que podrá causar problemas si sabe lo suficiente como para imitar un Sistema Central.

—No lo es —aclaró Shinichi —Los científicos que construyeron el proyecto original y las secuelas destruyeron toda fórmula posible, algunos no dejaron que se les durmiera y vivieron una vida normal hasta llegarles la hora, los que están metidos en cápsulas no han sido despertados, creo en realidad que has sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para elegir meticulosamente a quién despertarías. —dijo risueño.

—No me halagues —murmura, mientras se voltea a verlo debutante —pero sí, al menos los que quedaron a mi cargo los he elegido con cuidado, pero yo no tengo ni siquiera la mitad de los que fueron puestos a dormir. Los que han llegado hasta mis manos, he tratado de retener sus recuerdos, pero eso no evita que el cerebro los fuerce, y que poco a poco recuperen sus conocimientos antiguos. Un ejemplo de eso eres tú. Te arrebataron todos los recuerdos, pero tú mente crea las imágenes que te van haciendo armar el rompecabezas perdido, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tienes razón. —aceptó el muchacho, los puntos sobre su pómulo vuelven a brillar —pero se los entregarás. Además, ¿quién aparte de mí en este Edificio es de esa época?

—Yo —levanta la mano, anunciándose a sí misma la científica —pero no estoy dispuesta a decirte el resto de relacionados que tienen que ver contigo, cómo lo son la mayoría de los despertados en este Edificio.

—¿Qué? ¿En este edificio hay más relacionados conmigo? —su voz se oye rasposa.

—Sí, incluso tu antigua pareja —sonríe maliciosa —pero serán mis recompensas para ti mientras me ayudes. Al final de esto, todos recordarán, ¿A qué es buena motivación?

—Eres la peor, ¿Te lo habían dicho? —Shinichi murmuró con cierto rencor.

—Claro que sí, aprenderás a quererme —sonrió burlona, mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio, saliendo de él —Estás a cargo de Kuroba Kaito, espero disfrutes tu estadía con los White.

Y desaparece.

Shinichi bufó molesto mientras observó cómo segundos después, apareció la admirable figura de Kaito, quién estaba mojado, con la camiseta negra pegándosele al cuerpo. La vista, tan sensual viniendo del líder molesto aquel lo hizo sonrojar, recriminándose su ingenuidad al mostrar esa actitud infantil.

—Espero no te moleste dormir conmigo. Las habitaciones están abarrotadas, así que dormirás en la habitación privada conmigo —le informó, acercándose hasta Shinichi para rodearle los hombros, sonriendo —Mientras, podemos disfrutar de las ventajas de experimentos extraños en este edificio, ¿qué te parece?

Shinichi asintió, mientras Kaito le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo hasta el ascensor. Recorrieron el interior de las instalaciones hasta hallarse en el sótano, lugar donde Shiho guardaba muchos de los experimentos que se llevaban desarrollando hace años, incluyendo armas de alto alcance que tan solo fueran aturdidoras. Habían trabajado años llevando a cabo proyectos que Kaito había olvidado incluso para que servían. Se adentraron al pasillo, repleto de puertas blancas que en letra negra anunciaban el nombre del experimento al que pertenecían.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, a Shinichi le llamó la atención cierta habitación al final de uno de los tantos pasillos, con el título clave _Experimento 0001 "Dreamers"._ Miró de reojo a Kuroba, quién negó con la cabeza, arrastrándolo al otro lado del pasillo, metiéndolo al _Experimento 0251 "Jump"._ Kaito se metió a la habitación vacía, donde reposaban un montón de ordenadores y zapatillas negras de numerosos tipos de metales y géneros. El líder tomó un par de ellas, metiéndose a una de las cámaras del interior.

—Shiho intentó por mucho implementar estas, pero no le funcionaban ni eran de confianza fuera de las instalaciones, así que dejó en reposo este proyecto —explicó, mientras comenzaba a dar saltos por toda la estancia, como si la gravedad no existiese ahí dentro.

Shinichi reía viéndolo divertirse.

Kaito pensó en esa _tierna_ sonrisa. ¡¿Por qué debía parecerle tierna?! Se sonrojó, estrellándose contra el suelo gracias a su distracción.


	5. Descubierto I

**Capítulo 5; { I: Descubierto}**

Con diversión, aplicó un poco de alcohol a la herida con la sangre ya coagulada limpia de una de las piernas de Kaito, quién se quejó audiblemente al sentir el líquido sobre su herida. Shinichi prosiguió a vendarle, para alejarse de este en busca de más gasas para continuar su trabajo. De alguna manera, no le extrañaba nada esto, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, como si fuese un dejá vú. Sonrió para sí, mientras volvía con el otro montón de objetos e increíble paciencia para curar a Kuroba. No podía creerse tampoco la razón de su distracción. En un momento saltaba divertido y al otro se lo halló en el suelo.

—Eres un idiota —Kudou expresó divertido, mientras volvía a repetir el proceso mirando las facciones de Kaito retorcerse al sentir el ardor. Expresiones que él hace mucho olvidó.

—Qué extraño que me lo diga un mitad _cyborg_ —respondió el otro con sarcasmo. Shinichi de "casualidad" dejó caer más alcohol en la abierta herida. Kaito soltó un aullido.

—¡Soy humano, maleducado! —reclamó, terminando de mala gana de vendar la siguiente herida.

—Sí, sí y yo soy un detective —imitó juguetón, gustándole ese rostro de enfado que Shinichi colocaba sin darse cuenta de las mismas facciones de su rostro. —No puedes culparme, tienes más chips de IA que los mismos androides.

—Esos son para hacer de receptor a todo tipo de información —bufó el más bajo, inclinándose para tomar uno de los talones de Kuroba y colocar un poco de sustancia fría sobre el moratón, que a los segundos desapareció.

Kaito guardó silencio, distrayéndose. Todavía se preguntaba qué tipo de vida orgánica tenía Shinichi, pues la mitad de él eran implementos tecnológicos que lo hacían ser temible, además de aquellos tres puntos que brillaban en ocasiones, algo común en Kudou cuando este aprendía. De él no sabía más que el nombre, lo único, pero sentía que ese mitad cyborg tenía algo que ver con aquellas lagunas mentales que posee desde que trabaja para White. Recuerda el día en que llegó al edificio, pero sus recuerdos más atrás de ello son borrosos. Shiho es la única que hace de los _Dreamers,_ la única con el derecho de guardar los archivos de cada uno de ellos, pero no existe ninguno respecto a él y eso que llevaba años escabulléndose y buscando información acerca de estos para encontrarse a sí mismo. Solo encontró muchos datos de la mayoría de los conocidos del lugar, pero jamás alguno que estuviese relacionado con él.

Shinichi en cambio se levantó al terminar, chasqueando sus dedos para hacerle reaccionar.

—¿Me llevarás a otro lugar? —cuestionó, un poco aburrido. Los ojos violáceos de Kaito se posaron en él y asintió.

—Ajá, vamos por ahí. A partir de mañana, no sabremos ni qué es el tiempo libre —rió Kuroba, ambos retirándose de la sala y aquel sótano, dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

Pasaron su día entre diferentes experimentos raros, piscinas y enormes comedores con muchísima gente que saludaba a Kaito, extrañándose de Shinichi. Más por su parecido físico que porque fuese un nuevo más en el edificio.

* * *

A la noche, fue incómodo. Ambos debían dormir en la misma pequeña cama, era raro, no se sentía como tal, pero lo dejaron pasar, ambos fingiendo que dormían pensando que el otro realmente lo hacía. No pudieron conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente estaban de pie a primera hora del día, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarse marchando a la oficina de Miyano, pues ella repartiría su misión correspondiente.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos a partir de hoy? —preguntó Ran, apareciendo de la nada tras de ellos, lo cual los hizo sobresaltarse.

—Ya veremos —sonrió Kuroba.

Miró de reojo a Shinichi y algo nublado dentro de su memoria le dio una punzada, dándole un doloroso recuerdo que no alcanzó a avistar con claridad. No podía estar equivocado, ese chico mitad cyborg tenía algo que ver con su pérdida de memoria, pero no tenía idea de cómo probarlo.

Al adentrarse en la magnífica y muy extraña oficina de la chica, se encontraron con esta en jeans y los pies encima del escritorio, en sus manos un montón de hojas que leía con sus gafas puestas. Delante de ella, Heiji, Kazuha y Shukichi permanecían en recta posición esperando órdenes. Kudou miró mal a la científica, recriminando esa forma de adiestrar tan siniestra de parte de la muchacha. Ella solo rió con suficiencia.

—Bien, ya está todo tu escuadrón, Kuroba —dijo la chica con diversión, colocándose de pie con esa mirada juguetona, tirando los blancos papeles a su alrededor. La careta de una sádica, ella miró directamente al grupo antes de proseguir —Esta vez será más interesante.

Kaito tragó con dificultad. "Diversión" e "Interesante" no tenían el mismo significado si tratábamos con Shiho Miyano, una loca científica demente.

—No quiero ni saber... —murmuró Kaito con resigno, recibiendo la sonrisa del resto de su grupo al que le gustaba tanto la actitud media infantil del chico.

—¡Qué pena! —la castaña se burló, mientras proseguía. —Bien, esta vez tendrán que meterse directamente a una de las bases de reagrupo de los Close. Shukichi posee todas las coordenadas, será la número 4, pero irán específicamente a esta para "un rescate" por así decirlo. —la chica les miró directamente, por un momento los ojos de ella tomaron un leve carmín que solo fue visible para Shinichi, pero esto era un poco más ilusión por aquella actitud frívola de parte de la muchacha —Otros cinco escuadrones van con la misión de desmoronar la base, pero ustedes se centraran en traer de vuelta a una persona importante en nuestra historia, Jii Konosuke. —la científica dirigió su mirada a Kaito específicamente, pero no notó ninguna reacción de parte de este, por lo que sonrió.

—¿Alguien importante? —cuestionó Kaito, extrañándose. Pocas misiones de rescate se daban de las manos de los White a alguien en captura de un Close. No solía ser su especialidad ni a lo que daban más relevancia.

—Algo parecido.

* * *

Aparecer de noche en un auto donde, incómodo, debía esconderse en la parte trasera porque según el grupo era "el más débil". No es que no fuese mentira, físicamente estaba menos capacitado pues no tenía el entrenamiento necesario ¡pero no lo necesitaba! podría calibrar su mira para ajustarse rápidamente a esta y dar tiros precisos, aunque Kaito le negó el uso del arma de no ser absolutamente necesario.

No era un niño, tenía más de doscientos años. Sin embargo, aceptó a regañadientes las órdenes, asegurándose de analizar el lugar y prever al resto de un posible intruso por la espalda o sectores no vistos. Finalmente, recorrieron por horas, eternas para Shinichi, un desierto lleno de destrucción masiva y desechos de la guerra. Otra vez más, de solo ver aquellas escenas, sentía desmoronarse ante la destrucción. Odiaba esta realidad, acabada por la misma humanidad que una vez prometió todo mejoraría.

Dejó pasar la escena, hasta encontrarse con bajos edificios apenas iluminados y bien protegidos. El actual refugio de los Close, que una vez se usó para la gente alejadas de los centros de región.

Después de unos minutos, el automóvil se había detenido, ocultándose entre bajos cerros que alcanzaban a ocultarles. Bajó, cuidadosamente, sin ser escuchado por el resto de grupo y analizó la escena con su robótico ojo. Advirtió el calor que desprendían guardias en lo lejos, ocultos entre los mismos sedimentos que ellos.

Sin embargo, solo guardó silencio. Kaito ya había dado cuenta de ello y caminaban entre la sombría noche sin ningún problema evitando los obstáculos. No eran el único grupo infiltrándose, aunque para estas alturas, la mitad de la reunión de bases estaría en manos de los White. A causa de la revolución, para ellos sería fácil infiltrarse, además de parte de Shukichi los planes para adentrarse estaban listos.

—¿Puedo tener un arma? —cuestionó Shinichi, dando un sobresalto al grupo, pero dirigiéndose a Kuroba.

—No puedes, _cyborg._ —le respondió Kaito burlándose, aunque con una cantarina sonrisa que solo hizo bufar al antiguo Sistema Central.

El lugar estaba casi destruido, con las alarmas sonando por doquier, con fuerza, y muchos guardias del interior corriendo en todas direcciones sin importarle quiénes eran o si eran aliados, mínimo. A nadie le importaba más que su propia vida, por lo que corrían despavoridos ante el avance del ejército White. Kaito avanzó siguiendo instrucciones de Shukichi, quien encabezaba el grupo.

Shiho había dado la ubicación exacta del movimiento de Jii Konosuke, que, para ese entonces, permanecía en una habitación dos secciones más allá de su posición actual.

Por alguna razón, Shinichi reconocía de algo aquel nombre, pero no era capaz de ubicarlo dentro de sus recuerdos. Corrieron habitaciones enteras paralizando Closes en su camino, observando la compleja estructura que habían logrado conseguir en base a un lugar casi abandonado, solo gracias a la tecnología avanzada de Shinichi Kudou. El mismo que quería destruir todo lo visto en ese lugar, solo por saber que había sido a causa de su inconsciencia que habían podido conseguir los algoritmos de su tecnología madre.

—Aquí es, Kuroba —indicó Shukichi ante una puerta de mármol entreabierta, sin haberse percatado Shinichi de todo lo que habían avanzado mientras él se maldecía a sí mismo.

—Perfecto —su sonrisa parecía satisfecha, volteó a la puerta, nuevamente —detrás de mí, a mi señal, nos adentraremos.

Shinichi solo se apartó, no sabiendo en qué realmente sería útil. El grupo de cinco se adentró a la primera señal de su líder, inspeccionando la habitación, encontrándose con dos personas en el interior. Una joven mujer, con Jii apoyado a la pared y atado de manos, con esposas en las mismas.

—¿Qué? —la mujer lució desentendida, mientras ya el viejo hombre se emocionó por completo. Shinichi entró escondiéndose detrás del resto del grupo, que le cubría con su altura. —¡¿Estás vivo?! Deberías haber muerto hace muchísimos años... —la mujer gritó, incomprendida, señalando acusadora a Kaito Kuroba. Luego, se dirigió nuevamente a Jii —Es tú culpa, ¿verdad? ¡¿A quién más has protegido?!

—¿Tengo que decírtelo? —se burló el anciano. Finalmente, la mujer solo se retiró corriendo por una de las puertas traseras. De no ser por la sorpresa del grupo, los comentarios hechos y el shock de Kaito, la habrían seguido. El viejo hombre rió divertido, dirigiendo su mirada al que una vez fue su amo —¿Kaito? ¡Por dios! Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kaito retrocedió instintivamente, chocando con el fuerte semblante de Mouri que permanecía estático. —¿Me conoces? —cada vez lucía más temeroso.

Jii cambió su expresión, confundido. —¿No me recuerda? ¿Señor Kaito? —el hombre lucía cada vez más pálido y triste.


	6. Descubierto II

**Capítulo 6; {Descubierto; II}**

Las manos de Kuroba temblaban tras su espalda, intentando retener los escalofríos. ¿De dónde conocía a ese hombre? Le resultaba jodidamente familiar, pero su presencia le trastornaba, como si aquel rostro le acompañase en las más frías pesadillas. El hombre mayor, en cambio, permanecía con un semblante de desolación penoso. Fácilmente deshizo sus ataduras, mirando al resto del grupo que no habían despertado aún de la ensoñación.

Hay algo más.

Sí, él no parecía ser un civil común, ¿qué quería Shiho de Konosuke para enviar a una escuadra completa a rescatarle? Eso nunca antes había sucedido, mucho menos siendo Miyano la que consideraba todos los posibles rescates. Nunca se había rescatado a nadie a menos de que su posición fuera tan importante e indispensable. En tal caso, ¿qué pintaba ese hombre con los Close? ¿O con la científica?

—Es hora de irnos. —Mouri interrumpió el limbo en el que todos habían caído hipnotizados a causa de la reciente escena. Jii no dijo alguna otra palabra, como si el hecho de que Kuroba le olvidara le resintiese en niveles diferentes a una traición como cualquier otra.

El grupo se encaminó rápidamente a su móvil, llevando esta vez consigo a su rescate consigo. El que desde ese entonces, permaneció en absoluto silencio, mirando únicamente a Kaito Kuroba de vez en cuando, espantado por algo que pudiera pasar, aunque nadie entendiese el qué.

Solo Jii sabía la verdad de ese libro con candado que representaba Kuroba.

Nadie debía saberlo.

El transcurso devuelta a la magnífica edificación que era la sede principal de los White, solo pasó en absoluto silencio. Las manos de Kaito no habían dejado el temblor frenético, aquel frío incómodo y una mirada perdida. Habían tantas lagunas, tantos parajes perdidos en sus recuerdos que tenía miedo de sí mismo, de ni siquiera conocerse lo suficiente como para saber qué tipo de persona era. Asustaba asumir aquello, ¿pero qué había pasado con su memoria? Es como si se hubiera visto repentinamente en la obligación de tirar por borda sus recuerdos y ahora no era más que un hueco vacío al cargo de Shiho, quién tampoco sabía nada de él.

Shinichi, por su parte, analizó durante todo el viaje los movimientos del adulto mayor, de alguna manera intentando descubrir que podría ocultarse tras aquella faceta de hombre sencillo. Sus datos perdidos le imposibilitaban saber algo más, o algo que fuese de real interés para él.

 _Jii Konosuke, nacido en la época de inicio. Residente de la octava región y humano con derecho de inactividad._

Su sola existencia generaba dudas en él.

* * *

El arribo se dio en pocas horas, avistando ya en plena noche aquella institución totalmente iluminada, como una estrella caída en medio del mar que le acompañaba; el cielo. A la entrada, les esperaba Shiho Miyano y una escolta de dos guardias enormes que abrieron paso a los recién llegados. La chica hizo una seña al mayor para que le siguiese, dándole vía libre al resto de integrantes de la unidad de hacer lo que les placiera.

Recuerdos.

A todo el mundo les faltaban sus memorias, incluso a él. ¿A quién había querido tanto? ¿A quiénes abandonó en el pasado? Todo se volvía desconocido, entraba en un área que jamás pisó y le confundía. Sus pasos se arrastraron mecánicos tras la joven científica que caminó a través de largos pasillos para llegar el elevador y dirigirse al subterráneo. Lo lamentaba, pero no sería el momento en que sencillamente dejaría que la mujer hiciera lo que quería y a su manera.

—Kudou... —le recriminó la chica cuando el mitad cyborg abrió la puerta para subirse en el elevador junto a ellos.

—Ya basta, si voy a ayudarte, a mí no me la jugarás como al resto de tu equipo. —vociferó, con un tono de tremenda agresividad, aquel que demostraba que no tenía interés en seguir en un juego de negociaciones al respecto. Las cosas se harían a su manera y punto.

Jii Konosuke, por supuesto, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de aquel muchacho al que no creía ni siquiera vivo. ¡Dios, habían pasado siglos! No esperaba que él estuviera ahí, pero al menos, su amo no se había equivocado. Él estaba ahí, vivo, no le había perdido.

Llegados al piso más bajo de la edificación, aquella puerta que había visto en su anterioridad fue la escogida para su entrada, _proyecto 0001; dreamers._ La chica debió realizar un escáner de retina y huella digital, para poder empujar esa pesada puerta que tras de ella ocultaba demasiado.

Ahí, en cápsulas parecidas a las que él durmió durante más de dos siglos, habían montones de personas con su respectivo nombre puesto en el sello de la puerta, algo parecido a la única inmortalización que tendrían, la mayoría solo eran cuerpos olvidados con el tiempo que quizá deberían quedarse ahí encerrados ahí más tiempo aún. Shiho los guio a través del montón de cuerpos congelados, con rostros apacibles, para quedar en un centro repleto de archivos ordenados alfabéticamente.

—Dámelos. —ordenó Jii. Shinichi permaneció al margen de la discusión, su mirada recorriendo minuciosamente la estancia, tratando de encontrar entre aquellas carpetas alguna que pudiera relacionarse con él. —Ahora mismo, Miyano.

—¡Oh, Jii! —la chica intentaba mantenerse firme, pero el rostro del anciano era sencillamente indiscutible.

—Tú sabes que no debiste arrebatárselos. Nadie debe. —le recriminó el mayor, extendiéndole la mano. Kudou entendió en un instante que se referían a la memoria de Kuroba, quién antes se vio sorprendido de que Jii le conociera.

—No tenía otra opción... —resopló molesta, dirigiendo una disimulada mirada a Shinichi. —Estaba volviéndose loco y yo no podía frenarle, no podía permitir que un soldado mío se viera manchado de su pasado.

—Eso no me interesa, Shiho. —su voz se oyó severa. Ella finalmente ladeó una sonrisa, pisando sobre un botón, el que hizo aparecer un compartimiento ante ella. Shiho sabía que Kaito había robado su retina y huella para poder inmiscuirse en el laboratorio, por eso ocultó los detalles de su memoria en un lugar que jamás encontraría. —No debes darte el derecho de jugar con ellos y lo sabes.

—Ahí tienes. —le interrumpió, dejándole entre las manos la carpeta a Jii para que este pudiera ver todos los detalles de quién fue y quién era ahora. La aguja tenía en ella parte de todas las células que le fueron robadas para impedir activar las partes del cerebro que podrían traerle a la memoria de todo lo relacionado al proyecto de Inicio.

—Tú sabes que yo se las devolveré apenas le vea —sentenció el mayor, sonriendo al archivo que mostraba al joven que él tanto protegió.

Shinichi no recordaba nunca haber visto un rostro de tanto cariño hacia alguien.

—Sí lo haces, te ruego que me permitas hablar con él antes de que tenga contacto con los demás... —murmuró desconfiada, no despegando su vista de los ojos azules perdidos de Shinichi. Joder, si él supiera... Aún no era momento, el antiguo _system center_ no era más que una maraña de cableado inestable.

—Lo permitiré. —agregó Jii, retirándose de aquel salón sin darle más espera. Shiho se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta.

Shinichi le miró, confuso. —¿Tan importante es él que deba hacerte flaquear? —le cuestionó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿No lo sabes? —devolvió, consternada. Es verdad que los close habían manipulado demasiado la memoria de él. —Jii Konosuke. Él es un viviente de la época inicial. Trabajó con muchas más manos en tu proyecto. Es el segundo guardián de los durmientes y el que resguarda más de ellos.

—Es decir, superior a ti. —se burló el muchacho, mirándola.

A Shiho se le olvidaba a veces que ese chico fue alguien muy diferente en el pasado, antes de ser mayormente cables y nanochips.

—Debo reconocerlo —admitió encogiéndose de hombros. —Él es mucho más especial que yo, y guarda datos mucho más interesantes que yo.

—Entonces... —cambió precipitadamente el tema, los tres puntos bajo su orbe iluminándose intermitentemente. —¿Le devolverás la memoria a Kuroba?

—Sí... —suspiró con preocupación. En sus facciones se notaba el miedo que aquello le desprendía, como si solo cosas terribles pudieran desprenderse de ello, aunque fuera muy posible que no. —Es inútil ocultártelo a ti... —la chica arrastró sus pies para tomar una carpeta, que extendió al cyborg. —Kuroba llegó un día, con escándalos a esta Agencia. Yo había despertado hace poco, y él sabía cosas peligrosas. No me quedó más opción que arrebatarle la memoria, antes de que arruinase los planes de esta agencia de desmoronar gradualmente la dictadura instaurada.

—No parece un durmiente —comentó Shinichi, distinguiendo algunas pocas características que se reconocían en otros despertados, pero no en Kaito. —Así que... ¿él no fue parte de tu jurisdicción de dormidos?

—No lo fue. —confirmó ella, incitando con la mirada al muchacho para que leyese la carpeta. —Es mi recompensa por el éxito de tu misión. Léela, estaré en mi despacho.

La chica salió rápidamente de ese salón, dejándole ahí, solo. Sus manos temblaron levemente cuando leyó su nombre en el título de esa carpeta. El rostro le palideció, viendo en el contenido de esta de buenas a primera, una ficha con toda su información natal y una foto que le reconocía. Recuerdos difusos viajaban a su mente, trayéndola devuelta al pasado que él conoció alguna vez, de entre aquellas letras, como si una novela fuera.

* * *

 _Siglos atrás._

Caminó a través de un pulcro pasillo blanco, acompañado de unos guardias que resguardaban su espalda como si temieran perderle. Avanzó por el frío lugar para encontrarse a las puertas de lo que fue un laboratorio. Ahí dentro habían quizá, un mínimo de diez personas mirándole sonrientes. Él había pasado las pruebas, era el segundo en conseguir pasar aquel difícil examen, pero todo apuntaba a ello; él poseía una genética perfecta, ideal para el puesto de representante del nuevo mundo.

Un hombre, con un pintoso bigote le tomó de la mano, guiándole. Sentía su alma ser arrebatada a cada paso que daba hacia aquella cápsula de la condenada, viendo ya el cableado que le acompañaría. Ese hombre le sonreía, mientras a su paso iban descubriéndose todos los implementos que ya habían sido hechos en él, descubriéndoles a su vez los que serían realizados una vez adentro y que causarían un dolor momentáneo. Sus brazos tenían luces, que bajaban desde la parte baja de su hombro, llegando un poco antes de su muñeca, aquellos que resaltaban por el titilante blanco que poseían.

Daba una última sonrisa a todo antes de dar el último paso hacia la cápsula. Sentía un terrible dolor interno recorrerle; como si hubiera abandonado demasiado, como si lo único que todo él mismo deseara, fuese ver a otra persona ahí, mirándole.

Daba ese paso, y antes de que esta fuese sellada, la puerta se abría y oía gritos, pero él dejaba de distinguir a nadie.

«Shinichi Kudo fue internado a la cápsula del _system center_ con 18 años de edad, el día cuatro de mayo. Su internación al proyecto de inicio fue totalmente voluntaria.»

* * *

 _Actualidad._

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, aterrado ante aquello que había sentido mientras leía. ¡Era un crío! ¡Un maldito niño cuando decidió internarse en esa basura de programa, solo para encontrarse la fría realidad! No se sentía capaz de leer entre tanto el resto del archivo, con terribles escalofríos recorriéndole toda la columna. Se aferró a sí mismo todavía asustado por la forma en que su mente le internó en los recuerdos, mostrándole la escena como si fuese el día en que la vivió.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la salida, al principio en una torpe caminata con pasos tambaleantes. Poco a poco fue aumentado la velocidad, hasta encontrarse a sí mismo corriendo en dirección al despacho de aquella mujer; Shiho. Sentía que si no encontraba explicaciones, el corazón se le escaparía de la boca ante tanto éxtasis.

* * *

—Tú... —las manos cerradas apretadas en puño de Kuroba dieron a Miyano una seria reflexión acerca de sus acciones. Incluso si Kaito la hubiera golpeado, lo habría entendido. Conocía lo miserable de sus decisiones y entendía la rabia que el chico guardaba en él. —¡Todo este maldito tiempo buscándolos, pensando en que yo no tenía pasado antes de este lugar, pero fuiste TÚ! —exclamó, golpeando con sus puños la mesa de madera, en la que frente a él estaba la carpeta y la jeringa con un líquido azulado en ella. Jii permanecía con los ojos cerrados tras de él. —¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ, SHIHO!

—No podía ser de otra manera... —murmuró, tratando de mostrarse inmutable, aunque no se sintiera así. Se arrepentía de todos los traumas y pérdidas que había causado hasta el momento, incluida la de Kuroba, pero su posición la obligó a tomar esas decisiones que nadie quería tomar. —Lo siento, Kaito. No podía decírtelo —se excusó ella, como respuesta recibiendo el dedo acusador de Kuroba luego de que este haya masacrado los objetos sobre el escritorio.

—LLEVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PREGUNTÁNDOME QUIÉN SOY... —Kuroba poco a poco había bajo el tono, dejándose caer al suelo por el shock que permanecía en él. No podía creérselo, haber vivido bajo mentiras tantos años. —Solo para que tú, joder... Tú, me hayas mentido desde que llegué aquí.

—Eras inestable, ¡yo no podía simplemente dejar tus memorias en paz! Fuiste y eres peligroso, pero no puedo negártelos más. —finalizó ella, espantada. Tomó entre sus manos la jeringa, indicándole con un ademán que tomase asiento en el destruido escritorio. No podía, ya no debía guardar este tipo de objetos, y aunque fuese a pasos pequeños, debía devolver sus memorias.

Era peligroso, la sociedad se cimentó en el miedo de que personas con el conocimiento de Mouri Ran existieran, pero la guerra había tomado un punto culminante, era hora de intentar tomar otras ventajas, a través de los sellos del pasado.

El pinchazo en el cuello de Kaito fue poco en comparación a lo que sucedió después. El cuerpo del joven comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo, el cuerpo ardiéndole mientras su consciencia se perdía a través de parajes que iban iluminándose a medida que ese líquido recorría todo su torrente sanguíneo. Apretó con fuerza la zona donde se alojaba su corazón ardiente, y apretó. La sensación de frío que finalizó el proceso fue una de las experiencias más horrorosas que alguna vez pudo vivir Kuroba, peor que ser disparado en una zona importante.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Miyano, arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

Kuroba aceptó de mala gana, mirándole aún con rencor. —Sé quién soy, maldita sea, sé que hice. —respondió, sintiendo como desde el otro costado era ayudado por Jii para levantarse. La recuperación de su memoria nunca resultó tan complicada, un pinchazo y aquel dolor había vuelto a él.

—¿Sabes por qué viniste, Kaito Kuroba? —esta vez Miyano sencillamente mostraba seriedad, no despegando ni un segundo su mirada de la de aquel revolucionario.

El chico acalló su voz cuando la respuesta tardó en ser desenterrada de su memoria. Los ojos pasmados de él aterraron a la científica, y pronto el color del rostro se le fue recuperado, junto con aquel motivo que le había traído a ahí en primer lugar. Estuvo a punto de soltar aquel alarido en respuesta, cuando la puerta del elevador fue abierta, descubriendo en su interior a un agitado Shinichi Kudo.

—Miyano, ¡¿qué mierda fue eso?! —gritó, pero él no dio cuenta de que la científica lucía un pánico increíble igual que Jii, mientras los ojos de Kaito lo miraban a él, solo a él.

 _Maldición, en el peor momento._


	7. Una traición

**Capítulo 7; {Una traición}**

El terror reflejado en los ojos de Miyano Shiho y Konosuke Jii había sido memorable. Ambos se habían quedado estáticos, sin siquiera poder recordar cómo hacer algo tan básico como respirar. La abrupta aparición de Kudo los había perturbado y lo único es que esperaban era algo de compostura. Cuando dentro de milésimas de segundo Jii despertó de aquella impactante aparición, tomó del brazo a Kuroba quién en poco habría salido en una carrera rápida contra él, negándole con la cabeza.

No era el momento, no ahora.

—Miyano, ¡¿qué mierda fue eso?! —gritó, señalándole la carpeta. Shiho le miró recordando cómo respirar, a su vez preocupándose por esa palidez anormal en Shinichi.

—¿El qué? —su voz apenas se oía. Rezaba porque la fuerza de Jii y sus influencias fueran suficientes para mantener a Kaito al margen, al menos por el momento.

—¡Aquellas visiones! —exclamó desorbitado, con su cuerpo iluminándose con insistencia en el cableado que poseía. —Es imposible que yo las produjera, así que explícamelo. —ordenó enterrando la carpeta con su nombre en la mesa ya destrozada. Ambos hombres contaban con fuerza descomunal.

Kuroba, quién con nuevos ojos era capaz de mirarle, lamentó ese estado.

—A medida que leas, así actuará el archivo. —le respondió tomándola entre sus manos. —Para cualquiera que no fueras tú, serían sencillas palabras, pero tú eres el portador original de estos recuerdos. —le miró severamente, extendiéndosela nuevamente. —Volverán a ti intactos, tal como los viviste, a medida que leas los fragmentos que te fueron arrebatados de civil para poder ingresar en esa cápsula. —la chica se compadeció del estado de Kudo. —Es la única forma que tengo de hacerlos volver a ti... Una inyección no serviría en tu actual cuerpo.

El chico apretó los puños, tomando esa carpeta. La inmersión de realidad que se iba a propinar durante el tiempo que leyese ello sería un mártir, estaba clarísimo, pero quería recordar... Todo.

—¿Están todos mis recuerdos faltantes? —la pregunta se escuchó dolida.

—No, lo lamento. —los ojos de la científica realmente mostraron esa expresión de lástima, pues Shinichi era una exclusión a todo durmiente. —A causa de que tus datos fueron manipulados en tu forma de _system center,_ fragmentos de los que se guardó contigo, a los que no pudiste renunciar, pudieron ser alterados y perdidos.

Shinichi golpeó con fuerza la pared tras de él, como si aquello de verdad lo desesperase. —Joder... ellos... —sabía que no debía guardar rencor, no debía, pero pensar que había perdido parte de lo que una vez fue por el egoísmo y ambición de unos inútiles lo llenaba de ira.

—Pienso que los podrás recuperar. Es muy probable que con el archivo puedas poco a poco conectar los puntos faltantes y traerlos a ti de forma forzosa. Para el resto... bueno, habrá que llegar con los Close. —declaró ella, sin mirarle.

Era altamente probable que los recuerdos de esa persona importante de Shinichi figurasen en los que la gente _close_ robó.

Les iba a doler, lo sabía.

* * *

—Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —se sintió tan débil y frágil, la voz incluso le tembló. No podía creer lo que esa científica le decía.

—No, lamentablemente. —aseveró con seriedad, mirándole. Shiho sabía que esta noticia era la que quebraría a Kuroba, pero no necesitaba quebrar también a Shinichi, aunque condenase a uno a sufrir. —Es muy probable que él no tenga ningún recuerdo de ti, Kaito.

—¡MIENTES! —gritó, enterrando sus puños en la tela bajo sus manos. No podía creérselo... después de doscientos ochenta y dos años... ¿Estaban jugando con él, verdad? —¡Entonces lo haré recordar! ¡Lo obligaré a recordarme! —Jii le miró desaprobatorio, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. Esta era la faceta peligrosa de Kuroba que Miyano no quería liberar.

—Kaito, él es solo mitad humano. —le recordó dolorosamente, dedicándose a mirar a través los cristales hacia las afueras del edificio, descubrieron esa región en medianas ruinas. —Yo sé que en los archivos no hallará memorias de ti, pues yo los recopilé. El renuncio a muchas de sus memorias, pero no a las que te contenían, no pudo. —dijo, con su tono ahogado. Era una trágica historia, de como un amor se atascó en el tiempo. —Ahora él es un ser inestable, si no vamos con cuidado con Shinichi, no sé qué podría pasarle a su actual cuerpo.

—¡Pero él no rechazaría los recuerdos conmigo, Shiho! —gritó aterrado Kuroba, tratando de converse a sí mismo también.

—¡No lo sabes! —le respondió, dándose vuelta para plantarle una bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Shinichi alguna vez fue su protegido, entendía lo que Kuroba sentía, pero no iba a permitir más daños. —Él jamás renunció a tu memoria y eso lo hizo más humano, ¡PERO SE LAS ROBARON! Tu historia con él es demasiado... Lo sé, lo sabes. Si lo fuerzas a recordar eso... —ella apretó la mano con la que golpeó al muchacho. Este se había quedado paralizado, no se creía una reacción tan imprudente de parte de ella. —Es muy probable que lo pierdas.

Esa sentencia lo llenó de impotencia. Parecía que ya no sentía que su corazón estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, como si nada más que un hueco vacío hubiera quedado en ese espacio que antes ocupó. La respiración se le cortó y las amargas lágrimas no tardaron en caer. La habitación para aquellas horas no era más que oscuridad, con ese ambiente pesado nadie tampoco había encendido las luces y era lo ideal. Kuroba no quería saber lo patético que se veía mientras sollozaba de esa formada descarada.

Lo había perdido, por segunda vez.

Peor de ello era entender porque ese cuerpo no soportaría recordar todo aquello. Esos implantes que se le hicieron y toda la construcción alámbrica con la que cuenta ese cuerpo para transmitir toda la información hasta él hace que todo el cableado eléctrico esté íntimamente conectado a su cerebro. ¿Qué causarían las reacciones fuertes en él? Probablemente un corto circuito que le quemaría el cerebro, dejándolo en estado de coma. Lo sabía... sí, pero no quería perderlo. No ahora, no de nuevo.

—Entonces lo enamoraré otra vez... —se levantó, notablemente perturbado por los sucesos y su propia memoria recientemente recuperada. —Haré que vuelva a quererme, desde el inicio.

* * *

Después de recuperar la compostura, trataba de mantener los ánimos. Jii, frente a él le miraba casi con alivio, mientras esperaban que su comida estuviera lista, permanecían en silencio mirando el paisaje desde el pequeño palco del que se habían adueñado para hablar. Una vez llegado los alimentos, Konosuke le miró con decisión. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron.

—Yo se lo dije, amo Kaito... —empezó el mayor, con notoria voz de recriminación. El otro entrecerró los ojos, molesto de saber que sí, estaba en toda la razón.

—¡No tenía idea que esa bruja me robaría la memoria apenas llegase! —respondió, bebiéndose un largo trago del alcohol, de aquellos que solo tomaría para borrarse; un trajo de whisky puro.

—Sin embargo, maestro, se lo advertí. —él suspiro, bebiendo del líquido en su vaso también. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la suave brisa contra los pómulos de sus mejillas. —Yo le dije que las intenciones de las Miyano eran diferentes a las nuestras... Ya que ellas no podían hacerse cargo de los problemas que acarrearían los despertados, no sabíamos que podía suceder, no fue una buena idea solo presentarse ahí y ¡encima diciéndole que recordaba todo, Kaito! —masculló acabando en una risa. De no ser porque él estaba ahí otra vez, Kaito no habría recuperado su memoria.

—Cállate, Jii. —pidió el chico, enterrando la cabeza en la mesa, avergonzado. —Pero no puedo creer que otra vez... Otra vez él me hará permanecer lejos...

Su mejilla se pegó contra el frío material de la mesa, un rostro lleno de dolor que Konosuke jamás había visto en él de todos los años que le conoció, que son más de doscientos. Notó que el muchacho estaba por volver a quebrarse ante él, por lo que colocó una de sus manos sobre su espalda, de forma conciliadora.

—Maestro... él tuvo sus razones. —trató de defenderle, pero la verdad es que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los métodos de Kudo. —Mejor espere que él recuerde, y pídale explicaciones usted mismo. —le sonrió.

—Jii, ese hombre siempre ha sido incomprensible... Incluso ahora. —vociferó frustrado, revolviéndose aún más el cabello.

Estar tan cerca de él, pero no poder tocarle lo mataba. Desde hace más de doscientos cincuenta años que esperaba verle otra vez, desde ese tiempo en que él durmió sin su consentimiento... Shinichi solo le había abandonado, jamás le explicó nada y ahora solo debía resignarse, dormir al lado de esa persona sin poder acariciarle de la forma que quería, de aquella que extrañaba.

Todo era tan estúpido, dramático, desgraciado. ¿Desde cuándo las doncellas de la suerte habían huido tan lejos de él?

—No podía ser de otra forma —se burló un poco, con toda la sinceridad expresándose. Si Shinichi no fuese una maraña difícil de descifrar, es muy probable que no fuera alguien digno de Kuroba Kaito.

—Está bien Jii, es hora de descansar, me iré a mi habitación —se colocó de pie, tomándose de un trago todo el contenido restante de su vaso. —Cuídate.

—Usted también, maestro. —correspondió, permaneciendo en aquel lugar perdido entre aquel destrozado mundo. Su mente viajaba al inicio de todo, descubriéndose en ruinas.

Nada cambió.

* * *

Arrastró los pasos hasta su habitación, abriéndola apenas estuvo frente a la misma, derramando todo su cuerpo en el interior. En ese instante se había olvidado de quién ahí también dormía temporalmente, hallándose a Shinichi en un estado de trance difícil de descifrar. Miró sus facciones con atención, deseando acercarse a ellas y tomarlas entre sus manos, con la dominancia que siempre le caracterizó, pero no podía. El chico permaneció leyendo su carpeta, perdido en el flujo de su propia cabeza, la que se derretía en recuerdos de algo que hace tantos años sucedió.

Apretó sus puños, pasándole de largo al chico y dejándose caer a la cama. ¿Qué de malo tenía querer besarle? ¿Abrazarle o gritarle? Después de tantos años, merecía respuestas que ni incluso ahora, con Shinichi delante, podían ser respondidas. El destino siempre le jugó cruel, todavía en su actualidad, cuando todo pareció terminar.

 _¿Por qué me traicionó?_

No dejaba de redirigirse a ese instante cuando él solo recordaba la voz de él ordenándole a los guardias que le encerrasen, viéndole difuso, con su rostro de indiferencia mirándole escéptico, como dudando del espectáculo que Kaito montaba a causa de su resistencia. Veía su figura deslizarse por el pasillo lejos de él y no aceptaba aquello, no aceptaba que Shinichi le traicionara así, debía comprobarlo, pero... ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para aquello?

—¿De verdad solo huiste de mí? —cuestionó con voz baja, deseando dejar salir la mayor de sus inquietudes y el dolor que le perseguía día y noche.

Sintió como a sus pies, el cuerpo de Kudou comenzaba a reaccionar violentamente a los recuerdos que leía, asustándole. Gateó hasta los pies de la misma para hallar el cuerpo retorcijándose en el suelo, y Kaito le arrebató entonces la carpeta de entre las manos. No hacía falta leer el contenido para enterarse de aquello que había perturbado la consciencia de Shinichi.

—Guerra... —susurró el joven temblando. Kuroba le levantó a tirones para poder recostarle sobre la cama. No habiéndose enfrentado jamás a una situación similar, se limitó a abrazarle, en un intento inútil de reconfortarle.

Shinichi continuó su ataque de pánico hasta que las caricias de Kaito simplemente superaron su terror a la sangre que había visto en sus recuerdos. Dios, había visto tanta sangre a lo largo de toda su vida, que era ilógica su reacción, pero aún perturbaban su consciencia aquellas como las que veía en el interior de su memoria.

Abrió los ojos cuando Kaito le acorralaba contra el colchón a causa de sus constantes ataques, que se extendían de manera intermitente. Le miró casi aterrado, encontrándose con sus manos aprisionadas por las de Kuroba, sus piernas separadas por las que el chico tenía entre las suyas, con los ojos perdiéndose en los índigos de Kaito. El de hábiles manos parecía consumido en su propio mar de pensamientos, como si ellos le volviesen y le aterrasen.

—Kuroba... —murmuró despacio, sus ojos luciendo especialmente asustados, y despertando por fin de la ensoñación insana al líder de escuadrón.

El de cabellos alborotados se alejó rápidamente, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos, quedando aún al lado de Shinichi sobre la cama.

—Kuroba, ¿te sientes bien? —cuestionó el de ojos azulados, tratando de acercar su mano hasta él.

Kaito se la apartó de un golpe. —Sí, estoy bien. —su voz frívola entristeció a Kudou, que no entendía porque el ser rechazado por él le afectase tanto.

No quería ser tan despectivo ni degradante con Shinichi, pero no soportarla la idea de tenerlo cerca, no quería que sus ojos compasivos siguieran mirándole, con ese rostro de lástima que más de alguna vez le mostró. No iba a poder con ello una segunda vez, no después de pasar siglos en un mar de pensamientos que le hacían perder la cordura. Kudo había escogido dejarle, él escogió abandonarlo cuando lo amaba tanto, nunca más... nunca más quería confiar en él.

Solo estaba siendo estúpido y lo sabía. Porque a pesar de todo, su cuerpo le rogaba la cercanía del cyborg. Quería tenerlo y estrecharlo, llenarle de mimos y besarle, como alguna vez hace mucho tiempo pudo hacerlo.

La sociedad continuaba causando que ellos pagasen demás.

* * *

¡Holaaaaa! Séptimo capítulo de Earth End. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Ya saben, se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias, y nos vemos en la siguiente3


End file.
